


a like supreme

by calcelmo



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Misogyny, Samurai Era, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:01:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28228047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calcelmo/pseuds/calcelmo
Summary: Rogue:Okay, so, it's twenty-fifteen. If you could do it all again, what would you change? Anything at all?Johnny:I'd do Kerry.
Relationships: Johnny Silverhand/Kerry Eurodyne
Comments: 3
Kudos: 71





	a like supreme

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all this is my first attempt at a dialogue only fic. May add another chapter which is the same as this one, but with description added. Please comment :)

"This goes on all night. My pockets aren't getting any heavier. She only drinks the most expensive cocktail on the menu. And then she just put her hands on her fuckin' hips and said 'I don't put out on the first date. And women aren't just pocket pussies, Silverhand."

"She had a point."

"Whatever. She was fuckin' ugly anyway."

"Is that why you were practically drooling over her?"

"How do _you_ know? Saw you were too busy trying to make out with two guys at once. That's just trashy."

"Did I do that?"

"You got any more of what got you so mellow?"

"Nah. Why, you on edge?"

"Could say that."

"Plenty of fish in the sea, man."

"Not tonight, though. It's late. And I still have a raging boner."

"Did I fucking _ask?"_

"C'mon, Ker Bear."

_[Pause.]_

"Not in a trillion years. That's the one line I told myself I'd never cross."

"You realize that makes me want to cross it more than anything?"

"Yep. I do know you."

"You can know me better."

"You always this desperate?"

"No. Normally I'm fighting the chicks off. Just wasn't my night."

"So hit the hay and try again tomorrow. You really do this every night? Is it, like, a personal challenge kind of thing?"

"As if you can ever sleep without some twinky joytoy warming up your bed."

"That what you're offering?"

"Well, I was hopin' you could help me out."

"Why did I kid myself into thinking you had even a modicum of respect for me?"

"I do respect you. I respect you, and I also respect your talent for fellatio."

"Big word, Johnny, can you spell it?"

"Don't need to. Got the right effect."

"If you were hoping for abject disgust then, yeah, sure."

"You really don't want to?"

"It's not a case of wanting. It's about our friendship."

"How gay of you. You really think I'm that shallow?"

"Yes. But that's beside the point. You don't get it, because you're straight, and that's what happens between guys and girls. You fuck, you keep fucking, or you move on. But you know how many straight guys I've messed around with? You know how many of them I still talk to?"

"It sounds like you're trying to say I'd stop talking to you because you sucked me off. That can't be right."

"I'll make one thing crystal clear to you. There's no way I'm sucking you off."

"Want me to do it to you?"

"I told you - wait, what?"

"You heard me."

_[Pause.]_

"... You're not kidding."

"No. Do I look like I'm kidding? Horny, sure; choosy, no, but _kidding?"_

"Fuck. Oh, fuck. No, you don't. You really are that desperate. You're awful."

"I know. Jesus Ker, are those my jeans?"

"You want them back? Feel free to take them off."

"If I do this, are you gonna return the favor?"

"You're getting massively ahead of yourself."

"Kerry."

_[Pause.]_

"Goddammit, Johnny. Just - just keep your teeth out of the way, yeah?"


End file.
